User blog:EzzyMan/Dictatorship during Survival.
Dictatorship ' Through time in this world we all know a famous Dictator from any type of region, mainly a 3rd world region, but they are ruled by one person. Its a from of a government, a nasty one, but during a survival state the sick will rule and weak wull follow out of fear, here is an example "Walking Dead" or "Book of Eli", these are famous show's, some like it and some don't. In a disater many will follow or form a group this is where governace come's in with leaders, rulers, enforement, ect., this will create different type's of governace in a apocalypse disater. This will create fear in the people of loosing it all, or not having a safe haven, you have to avoid this. Dictators are smart, they will trick your thoughts into believe its the best choice for your interest, its easy to believe anything during the disater. '''Communist Party's ' '''Fascism Militatry Dictatorship ''' 'These are just to touch bases with some of the dictatorship, its nasty stuff to deal with but its apart of history we have to face. We should all avoid these forms of government in any situation. It's the ideal for some people to control people and it resource's, its better to knock them down then it is to follow them, if we learned anything in history. '''Communist Party or Stalinism:' Stalin was a well known dictator, still is. By forcing people under his wing, threating or even talking about "revolution" during his time will cause purdge of disater on your end. In reality he had scary views in law enforement and Militarization laws during the USSR prime peak of its government. Fascism: ''' We all know the time when fascism rose to power, Its another form a gov., but not mention the image we like to picture during anytime, but its apart of history we've all learned from. So i guess there is no further need to explain. '''Military Dictatorship: Its something that isn't so common, but it's another form of government, just with a "Ranking System". Lets take a Serb. history lesson in Bosnia 92, where a Militarization & Relgion mixed in percentage cause a civil war, well not enterly. But this just another example. During a any outbreak people will form together and self government in one self. During your servival travels, you have learn real quick who is who, just look on how they work, even when you have to recon the area for a few days. Rebuilding the world after a outbreak is most important but then again the sick will survive, simply for the "Mind set". All these will have control over small regions, resources and its people, its important to revolt them and rip them down while hiding in the plain site with people, but most will fear the after math "Disaster" or loosing it all in the process. I try to sum up on what i know. Category:Blog posts Category:Buildings